Episode 3614 (22nd December 2003)
Tricia realises her world has come crashing down when she remembers about Marlon's infidelity, and it's not long before the news spreads across the village. Meanwhile, Laurel tries to keep her distance from Ashley. Plot Tricia wakes in The Woolpack with a sickening blow as she remembers Marlon’s revelation that her beloved husband has been unfaithful to her. Heartbroken, Tricia insists that the marriage is definitely over. Despite Marlon's desperate pleas, distraught Tricia is adamant that their marriage cannot survive his infidelity. Meanwhile, gossip is spreading like wildfire, as the villagers speculate whether Marlon could be the father of Charity’s baby. Cain does not take the news lying down and Zak is forced to drag him off the already bedraggled Marlon. Amazed that Marlon has come clean, Charity is faced with the repercussions, as Cain is furious that she has played him for a fool once again. Keen to keep him on side, Charity is quick to insist the baby is his, knowing full well that it is impossible to tell until she has a DNA test. Needing all the allies she can get, cunning Charity decides not to take the test until the baby is born, hoping to also string Zoe along by claiming that the baby is a Tate. Elsewhere in the village, Laurel desperately tries to keep herself occupied, but she can’t get Ashley out of her head. Saddened that he doesn’t even seem to acknowledge her presence, Laurel decides to keep her distance. The Dingles are busy putting the finishing touches to their plan to steal money from the safe at empty Home Farm the following night. Cast Regular cast *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Tricia Dingle - Sheree Murphy *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Ethan Blake - Liam O'Brien *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Belle Dingle - Emily Mather (uncredited) *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *TJ Woods - Connor Lee (uncredited) Guest cast None Locations *The Woolpack - Tricia's room, backroom, public bar and staff corridor *Keepers Cottage - Living room, lobby and living room *Mill Brook Cottage - Living room, front garden and kitchen *St. Mary's Church - Nave/altar, vestry and exterior *Tate Haulage - Haulage yard *Pear Tree Cottage - Living room/kitchen and Marlon & Tricia's room *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Church Lane *Cricket Pavilion Notes *Several parishioners who Ashley greeted prior to the service are uncredited despite lines of dialogue, as well as a couple of Tate Haulage employees and a man trying to hold back Cain in the Woolpack. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,520,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes